Love at first sight
by Holly360
Summary: what happens when Dougie falls in love before joining a band will they see each other again?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter one

If someone had told me true love was real I would have laughed in there face but now am not to sure as I think it's happened to me except I cant go near her. Its not that I didn't want to go near her it was the fact that my friends might not like it and also I might be leaving soon if I get accepted into a band I auditioned for. If I get in I'll be moving to London. I sat with my friends at  
lunch trying not to think about her but it wasn't really working.  
"Guys am going to go, I'll see you later" I told them getting up and walking towards the door. Passing her in the process, she looked amazing, she was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans and a red and black top and a pair of red converses and her sandy blond hair tied up in a ponytail. I arrived at the music department and got my bass out and started strumming some chords and before I knew it I had the start of a song all I needed now were some lyrics. I herd the bell ring and packed my things up before heading to class.

I arrived at my last class of the day, English my worst class part of the reason I hated it was because my teacher hated me probably because she had my sister in her class when she started school and I was nothing like my sister. My sister is popular and does well in class. Me on the other hand I wasn't cool and only had a few friends and did bad in most of my classes the only class I was good at was music.  
"OK class open..." The teacher was soon interrupted by a knock on the door 'please don't let it be her' I thought to my self as I had been trying to avoid her and it had been working I hadn't seen her since lunch and that was a mistake. But luck wasn't on my side any more the teacher opened the door and the new girl.  
"You can sit here next to Dougie" The teacher told her. She came over and sat down as she sat down I could feel my heart beat faster and I had to force myself to look away. Most of my friends would have asked her out but I couldn't If it had been any other girl at the school I would probably have asked her out  
but she was different she was special.

I couldn't wait to get home that night as soon as the bell rang I started to pack my things away.  
"Class...Before you go I want you all to finish reading Romeo and Juliet and write an essay on it...That includes you Dougie" the teacher said  
"Whatever miss" I replied getting up, I herd the new girl giggle at my response to the teacher, it sounded really cute. I walked out of class and met the guys at my locker and we walked home.  
"Doug you coming skateboarding later" Mike one of my best friends asked  
"I dunno" I replied I was meant to find out if I was in the band tonight  
"Come on it will be fun" Jason added  
"OK....Come for me in an hour" I told them we usually went skateboarding after school. I said bye and gave them all a High five and walk in my door to see three guys sitting on the couch. I ran up the stairs and got changed into my shorts and hurley T-shirt. If I wasnt allowed in the band they would have  
phoned right? But maybe they prefer to tell me in person that they had found a better bass player and he was older.

After I was changed and had prepared my self for what was about to come. I walked back down the stairs to see the same three guys sitting on my couch.  
"Dougie we have something to tell you" The one called Tom told me, He was the one that helped me out at the audition because I got so nervous I was sick and he came to help me.  
"OK....You found a better basses? Or is it my age?" I asked, I always over reacted with things but that was just me  
"Dougie your in the band" The one called Danny told me I must have looked like a freak because I didn't know what to say I hadn't been expecting this.  
"We leave tomorrow" Tom told me I was about to reply when there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door to see the guys standing there.  
"Guys i cant come skateboarding the now come back in an hour and ill be allowed out" I told them  
"We know you got accepted into the band... So are you sure you can come?" Mike asked  
"Yeah am sure" I told them. They all left and i walked back inside to talk to the guys about the band.

An hour later I went to the skate park  
"Doug your so lucky" Jason told me as he skateboarded down the ramp trying to show off  
"And why is that?" I asked getting up and Skateboarding down the ramp and added a few tricks in  
"Mate you sit next to the hottest girl at school" He told me, I new she would come into the conversation sooner or later  
"Yeah totally" I replied  
"Plus you don't have to do the essay" Ryan replied I was about to reply when some of the populars form our year came followed by Jazz and one of her friends  
"Oh look its the freaks" The leader James said  
"James leave it...Don't do this I'll get back with you just leave Doug and his friends alone" Jazz asked a pleading look in her eyes  
"Jazz I don't know why I ever went out with you" He replied about to hit her  
"Don't touch her" I told him I knew I would never win a fight with him but I would try  
"Dougie don't" Jazz pleaded and i felt strong arms hold me back.  
"Dougie there not worth it" Mike told me as him and Jason pulled me away

I got home along with Jazz and her friend and went to make my self something to eat. After I had eaten I realised I hadn't told Jazz my news. I washed my dishes and ran up the stairs to tell her. I knocked on her door  
"Dougie if your here to tell me mum wants me then don't bother cause I know  
she is out" She told me, What was she on about?  
"Jazz What are you talking about? I came up to tell you I got into the band" I  
Told her and she opened her door and hugged me  
"Thanks for helping me earlier" she whispered before letting go and heading  
into her room. I walked back to my room and turned on Blink 182 my favourite  
song of there's I wish they'd get back together. I lay on my bed thinking about  
everything that had happened and everytime she would come into my head. I went  
over to my ipod speakers and turned them off before stripping down to my boxers  
and going to bed.

I woke up the next morning and packed my things for London packing my clothes and toilet stuff in one case and things like posters and CD's in the other. Going to London was just what I needed to get my mind of her. "Dougie we have guests" My mum shouted up to me in other words come down now and see them. I zipped up my case and headed down the stairs to see who it was 'no it cant be' It was her and her mum standing in my living room  
"Dougie this is Holly and her mum" My mum told me I said hello before looking towards the door and seeing Tom, Danny and Harry  
"Mum I would love to stay and talk but I have to go" I told her running up the stairs to get my cases.  
"Doug where are you going?" My mum asked when I came back down didn't I tell her?'  
"I got into the band and now I have to go but I'll call you when I can love ya" I told her hugging her and Jazz before heading outside to meet the guys  
"Mate whos the hottie" Danny asked  
"Which one?" I asked kind of worried at what his reply would be  
"The one with sandy blond hair" He replied I looked over my shoulder and realised he was talking about Holly I felt my heart ache I had to stop thinking about her before people started to ask questions that I didn't want to answer.  
"Doug, what's up?" Harry asked  
"Huh nothing" I replied realising I hadn't spoke for the whole journey and now we were at my house, this is going to be some adventure but was that a good thing or not?

* * *

**Please read and review **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

1 year later

I got Tom to drive me down the familiar road to my house. I hadn't been here in a year yet nothing had changed. I decided to come home and see my mum because we had some time off and we had a show here tonight. I looked out the window as Tom drove me down the familiar street that led to my house.  
"Thanks Tom" I said getting out and getting my stuff out the boot

"Doug just remember we have a show tonight so all come pick you up later" Tom said before driving off. I walked in to the house to see my mum and Holly's mum sitting on the couches talking.  
"Hey mum I'm away up the stairs I told her before she could say anything to me. I got to my room and put my stuff down noticing nothing had changed it still had a few Blink 182 posters up but not many as I had taken most of them when I left for London. I looked around the room and noticed my old bass. I picked it up and played a few chords noticing the fact that it needed tuned. I looked at my clock and realised I didn't have enough time to tune it so I put it back and got what I needed for the gig tonight.

I left the house when I herd Tom's horn from his car.  
"Mum I'm away to the gig don't wait up" I shouted as I left the house and got into Tom's car and looked out his window as he drove to the venue non of us talking but he knew what I was thinking. We arrived at the venue and did a quick sound check before heading back stage and getting changed. I got changed and sat down on the couch completely lost in my thoughts about Holly even after a year I still couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Dougie you ok mate?" Tom asked bringing me out of my thoughts

"I can't stop thinking about her Tom" I told him after making sure the other two were out of ear shot. Tom was the only one I had told about Holly as I knew the other two wouldn't help me that much. We got to the stage and started playing Fallen in Love.

Half way through the show I looked down and noticed Holly looking up at me. After a year and she hadn't changed that much she had growing up a bit and her sandy blond hair had a blue streak in it but apart from that she hadn't changed. I put my bass down against the amp I was using and walked off the stage I couldn't help it I couldn't bare to see her and know that I still loved her yet she probably had a boyfriend by now.

"I have to see him" I herd Holly say, I smiled at the sound of her voice and part of me wanted to see her and part of me didn't.

"I'm sorry but you can't go backstage without a pass" I herd Harry say, wait why was Harry coming It was usually Tom that came to help. I herd footsteps run towards me and I looked up and noticed Holly standing in front of me.  
"Dougie I don't know what happened to you but I do know that there is over a thousand fans out there cheering for you and you shouldn't let the person who upset you ruin this gig for you and for your fans"

"It's you" I told her before I could stop myself I looked up and noticed her looking at me confused  
"I'll explain later just meet me out here" I told her, handing her a backstage pass and headed for the stage.

"Sorry about that" I said as I started to play Silence is a scary sound.

After the concert I went backstage to find Holly waiting, I cant believe I'm about to tell her how I feel if this ends badly then I'm moving and not coming back till my feelings are gone.

"The reason I ran out was because I love you and I know it sounds weird but I have loved you since your first day at school and I know you probably…" I said but I was soon cut of by her lips on mine in a warm and gentle kiss.  
"Dougie did anyone ever tell you, you ramble a lot" she told me smiling as she took my hand and I led her towards the bus where the guys were waiting.  
"Doug who's the bird?" Danny asked coming over to introduce himself

"Dan don't come to close you'll scare her" I told him shielding Holly's eyes. I let go Holly's hand as Danny tackled me to the ground.  
"This happens a lot" I herd Tom tell Holly as I fought to get Danny off me.  
"Dan get of you big scary monster" I told him pushing him of me and sitting next to Holly on the couch. I introduced her to the guys as she would be spending a lot of time with them if we were now together.

We finally arrived at our street and got out the bus and started walking down the street to her house. We reached her house and I kissed her before she went into her house and I left for my house. I got to my house and found it in complete silence 'everyone must be asleep' I walked into the kitchen to get a drink. I put my empty glass down and was about to go outside when I herd crying. I walked through to the hall to see Jazzie sitting on the stairs in tears.

"Jazzie what happened?" I Asked as I led her into the living room and sat next to her and hugged her noticing she had a black eye

"He hit me" she whispered to me, 'wait till I get my hands on him' I decided not to tell her my plan as it might upset her instead I just hugged her. I waited till she had calmed down before taking her back up the stairs with a mug of hot chocolate her favourite drink when she was upset it always made her feel better. I walked back to my room and climbed into bed letting

Sleep take over me.

I woke up the next morning and remembered what Jazzie had told me. I looked at my clock and noticed it was only half past nine which was early for me as I usually didn't get up till one in the afternoon. I climbed out of bed and went for a shower, after my shower I got dressed into a pair of shorts and a top as it was sunny outside. I walked into the kitchen and put a couple of slices of bread into the toaster when I herd All the Small Things by Blink 182 playing, I pulled out my phone and noticed it was Harry 'why is Harry phoning he never phones me' I asked myself pushing the answer button  
"Hey Harry what' up?" I asked

"Hey mate, Nothings up just wondered if you wanted to hang out today." He asked

"Cant today busy sorry, how about tomorrow?" I asked as I was planning on seeing Holly later

"OK see ya then"  
"Bye" I said before hanging up and going to my toast, I put more bread in when I herd Jazzie and knew she would want some as she usually had toast for her breakfast.

"Morning Doug" She said as she grabbed her toast and walked back up the stairs.

I finished eating and left a quick note for Jazzie and my mum telling them I was away out and I didn't know when I would be back so they would have to phone me if I was needed for anything. I left the note on the fridge and walked out no idea where James would be

"Oh look its things brother" I herd him say I turned around not wanting to start the fight

"What do you want?" I asked already angry at what he did to Jazzie. I was about to say something else to him when he punched me which started a fight. He eventually gave up and ran away as I noticed how bad his face looked. I decided to go see Holly now as I was planning on seeing her tonight and taking her out. I knocked on Holly's door and seen a 2-3 year old answer it.

"Hi is Holly there?" I asked him

"Hey Doug come in" Holly said from behind the little dude.

I walked in and noticed it was similar to my house

"Dougie this is Pete" Holly said from the kitchen obviously trying to make the breakfast which wasn't working as Pete kept annoying her so I decided to take him into the living room to watch some TV.  
"What happened to your face?" Pete asked

"What's wrong with it?" I asked remembering I hadn't seen it since the fight; Pete ran up the stairs and came back a couple of minuets later with a mirror in his hands. I looked at my reflection and noticed I had a black eye and a cut on my face.

I walked into the kitchen to ask Holly where the bathroom was so that I could try and fix my face without her noticing but just as I entered she turned around

"Dougie what happened to your face?" She asked grabbing my hand and sitting me down while she went and got an ice pack for my eye.

"I got into a fight with my sisters ex" I told her placing the ice on my eye. I winced slightly when the ice was first put on.  
"Holly I want clothes on" I herd Pete say running into the kitchen with nothing on.

"Stay here and keep the ice on your eye" Holly said chasing Pete up the stairs to get him dressed. They both came back down and I noticed Pete was wearing a pair of shorts that were similar to mine.

* * *

**Thanx to all my reveiewers your reviews made me happy i really wasnt expecting to get any but oh well **

**Please review this chapter and tell me what you think even if you think its rubbish. **

**thanx again =) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You can take that off your eye now" Holly said taking the ice pack and placing it back in the freezer. I got up from my seat and looked in the mirror that was still on the living room table, I smiled as I looked at the bruise that wasn't so noticeable.

"Dougie, will you come to the park with us?" Pete asked standing in front of me,

"I think you should ask Holly" I told him not to sure if she would want me there or not, I waited in the living room trying to here what they were saying but I couldn't. Pete came back a couple of minuets later with a big smile on his face

"Holly said you can come" He told me grabbing my hand and leading me towards the door where Holly was now waiting.

We arrived at the park and slowly walked around looking for somewhere to sit I walked beside Holly with Pete on my other side. After about 15 minuets of walking I decided to intertwine mine and Holly's fingers. I looked at her face and noticed her smiling and couldn't help but to smile myself.

"Holly Can I have ice cream please" Pete asked jumping up and down.

"Hmm I dunno" She replied

"Please" I Asked giving her my puppy dog eyes, she looked at me and laughed

"Fine" She replied finally giving in to us

"Race you there" Pete said and started running I let go off Holly's hand and ran after Pete leaving Holly to walk by herself.

"What can I get you?" the woman at the ice cream van asked

"2 chocolates and a vanilla" I herd Holly say from behind me

"I'll get these" I told her. I pulled out my wallet and handed over the money before taking the ice creams and handed them to Holly and Pete.

We arrived home later that night after taking Pete to Pizza hut for dinner and going to the cinema to see cars. We phoned Tom to pick us up from the cinema and drive us to Holly's house. When we finally arrived at Holly's I looked over and noticed Pete was asleep so I carried him and followed Holly up to his room. I placed Pete in his bed and pulled his covers over him before turning off his light and walking down the stairs to find Holly in tears. I sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug

"Holly what's wrong?" I asked her

"It doesn't matter but you need to go before my dad gets her" She told me I nodded my head and got up, I gave her a quick kiss before leaving. I walked into my house and noticed my mum, Jazzie and James sitting in the living room

"What is he doing here?" I asked looking at James

"He came to sort things out with Jazzie" I looked at Jazzies and asked her if mum knew about what he did and she shook her head.

"Mum he is leaving and I want him to stay away from the whole family" I told her grabbing James and pulling him to his feet before pushing him out the door and slamming it in his face.

I herd a knock on my bedroom door and turned down my music and putting my bass away before getting up and finding Harry at my door, 'what is he doing here'

"Hey, what's up?" I asked letting him in my room,

"Your mum called us and told us you hadn't left your room since you got back 4 hours ago and that you missed dinner" he told me. 'Wow it had been 4 hours no wonder my fingers were sore'

"I wasn't hungry" I lied and looked at his face to see he didn't believe me,

"You sure cause your usually always hungry? And if anything is bothering you we are all here for you" Harry told me and I nodded my head,

"Harry can you do me a favour, I was wondering if you would look after Holly's little brother while I take Holly out?" I asked

"Sure we'll do that" He replied getting up and walking away and closing the door. I picked up my bass and turned on my music playing bass for another few hours before going to bed.

I woke up the next day I woke up and had a shower putting on my best jeans and a shirt; I fixed my hair and went down the stairs.

"You look nice" I herd my mum comment as I got a bowl and some cereal out the cupboard. I finished my breakfast and said bye to my mum and Jazzie. I got to Holly's house and knocked on her door hoping she wouldn't mind me coming.

"Hey Doug" she said and let me in I smiled and kissed her cheek. I walked into the living room and gave Pete a high five.

"Holly I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me today as the guys said they would watch Pete?" I asked her

"Dougie that would be awesome" She replied

We finally got Pete dressed just as Tom came to collect him leaving me and Holly alone.

"So what are we going to do?" Holly asked from beside me.

"We could go to the cinema" I told her walking over to her

Computer and seeing what was on,

"We could see Harry Potter" Holly suggested and ran up the,

Stairs to get changed. She ran down the stairs a couple of minuets later wearing black skinny jeans a white and red tank top and a pair of black and whit converses.

"You look beautiful" I told her as her cheeks turned pink. I walked over to her and kissed her, I loved how her kisses felt they were warm and gentle.

"Hey I was enjoying that" I said as Holly pulled apart and grabbed my hand, leading me outside.

Our film ended and we headed outside holding hands as we talked about her parents as I was having dinner with them tonight.

"They cant be as bad as mine" I told her with a playful smile remembering what had happened the last time I had taken a girl home to meet my parents and my dad had been drunk. I winced slightly as I remembered but smiled at Holly anyway. We got outside the building to see a group of fans were waiting we ran inside and I got my phone out as the fans came in,

"Call Tom and I'm sorry I have to do this" I kissed Holly on the cheek and went over to sign autographs and have my photo taken. A couple of minuets later and I felt Holly grab my hand and lead me away from the crowd and towards Tom's car and headed home.  
"Thanks Tom" I said as I looked out my window as we drove past the fans.

We got to Holly's house and waited for Tom to park the car before thanking him once again and following Holly into the house. I walked in and sat down on the door to find Holly's mum and dad waiting with Pete who immediately jumped up and came running over to me and gave me a high five. I sat down and looked nervously at my feet and waited for her dad to ask me questions as that usually happened when I went to meet my girlfriend's parents.

"Dinners ready" Pete shouted and ran from the kitchen to the table  
"No questions?" I whispered to Holly as we headed to the table  
"Don't think so" She replied as we sat at the table I wonder if the questions start now?

* * *

Heyy sorry for the late update had a lot going on, My uncle died a couple of weeks ago and then my laptop broke so that had to get fixed. Just got it back and it still doesnt work so have to use my brothers. Hope you enjoy this chapter and i should have another up again next weekend. sorry again =(


	4. Chapter 4

Heyy all really hate writing these but this is important I just want to say that I wont have an update for a bit coz I have had and got a lot going on plus I don't think my story is getting that many views so I might stop writing it, If you want me to continue writing it then let me know, Thanks X


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so i am back thanks to dani6531. Hope everyone likes this chapter and i should have more soon.

* * *

Chapter 4

2 weeks later

I walked down the street towards Holly's house as I usually did but today was the day we both dreaded because I was leaving tonight to record our new album. I got to Holly's and before I could even knock on the door Holly opened it and hugged me.  
"Hey!" I said as she grabbed my hand and lead me up the stairs and into her room. I sat down on her bed and she sat next to me and kissed me. We sat kissing when all of a sudden Pete came chagrining in and made us pull apart as he pushed his way in between us on Holly's bed.  
"Hey Dude!" I told him giving him a high five

"What did you do to your leg?" I asked looking down and noticing he had a cut on it

"I fell" He told me as if it didn't bother him. He looked up at me and smiled a smile that was similar to mine when I was with my mum and dad. I Shoved that thought to the back of my mind I hated talking about my father it really hurt me although I wouldn't tell anyone that.  
"Pete why don't you go get your present for Dougie?" Holly told him and he nodded his head and ran out the room.

I sat talking to Holly when all of a sudden Pete came running into the room carrying a piece of paper and handed it to me. I looked at it closely trying to make out what it was when Pete helped me out.  
"That's you, that's me and that one there is Holly" He told me pointing to each of the things that were meant to be people.

"Aw thanks dude" I told him as my phone started to vibrate and I knew it was time for me to go.

"Holly I guess this is goodbye but I'll be back in a few months time." I told her kissing her and giving Pete one last high five before waving goodbye and heading outside and into the tour bus. I got on the bus and had another look at the picture I could see what they were meant to be.

"Aw Doug you should probably work on your Drawing skills" Danny told me taking the picture of me.

"Dan give it back Pete made it" I told them all as he handed me it back.

I texted Holly before walking back towards the others and sitting down and watching the film. Half way through the film I decided to go back and check as I hadn't heard it go of.

"Dougie you ok?" Asked when I hadn't gone through to the room.

"Its nothing I'm over reacting" I told him as we walked back through to the other guys. Not paying attention to the TV. I walked back through to collect my phone and noticed that there still was nothing so I decided to call her but she hung up on me. Why would she do that?

* * *

Revews??


	6. Chapter 6

Heres the next chapter sorry for all the jumps between months and things but this is the last one the others shouldnt have any major month jumps. Hope you enjoy it and please reply. Thanks to all of you that reviewed you all made me happy. :D

* * *

Chapter 5

4 months later

"Tom what if I don't want to go home" I told him as he drove me to my house.

"Dougie you need to talk to her I'm sure there is a good explanation as to why she was ignoring you." Tom told me as he turned the last corner and into my street. It was always Tom that had to stick up for everyone. I looked out my window and seen Pete running around outside playing with some kids from the street.

"Call my later and let me know how things go" Tom told me as I got out his car and watched him drive away.

"Guys this is my best friend ever" Pete said as he came over and hugged me.

"Who is he?" One of the other boys asked.

"Dougie" Pete replied just as his mum came out the house. I walked over to her car and seen Holly sitting looking sad.

"Holly can I talk to you?" I asked her not sure if I was doing the right thing.

"Dougie what is there to say you went away and left me on my own not even bothering to call or even text me" She told me and I knew she was lying I text her everyday and she never replied so how is this my fault. I was about to answer her when Pete came over and asked if I would play tag with him and his friends.

"Sure. Holly ill talk to you about this later" I said before walking away.

I decided to go see her tomorrow as it was getting late and I didn't want to wake her up if she was sleeping. I got changed and climbed into my bed still not sure of what I was going to say to Holly. I finally fell asleep and dreamed about her. I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone ringing.

"Hello" I said as I tried to wake me up.

"Hey Dougie if you still want to talk meet me outside in 10 minuets." I heard Holly say and I was suddenly wide awake.

"Ok ill see you outside" I told her as I hung up and got dressed. I ran down the stairs and told my mum what I was doing and that I would get something to eat later.

"Ok bye" She said as I hugged her and walked outside. I got outside and awaited for Holly to turn up.

About 5 minuets later Holly walked outside and sat down on the grass next to me.

"Why didn't you reply to my text's?" I asked her

"Dougie you didn't send me any" She replied and we soon got into a fight about it. She really was stubborn at times.

"Dougie you didn't send me any text's now please leave me alone I never want to see you again" She told me and walked away. I watched her walk away before heading into my house and running up the stairs and into my room where I broke down in tears.

"Dougie are you ok?" my mum shouted through the door to me.

"yeah I'm fine mum" I lied to her. She walked away and I hoped I had fooled her the last thing I needed was my mum worrying about me she had enough to worry about with Jazzie not wanting to go out the last thing she needed is to be worrying about me as well.

"Dougie do you want anything to eat?" My mum shouted up to me.

"No thanks mum" I told her. I really didn't feel like eating which was strange for me as I usually always wanted to eat.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the lack of updates been really busy with school and exams only got this done because ive been at home ill all day. Will try and get another chapter up at the weekend.

Just to warn you this chapter and the next have atempted suicide in them.

Enjoy and please review they make me happy :)

* * *

Chapter 6

I was standing looking out my window when someone knocked on my door giving me a heart attack.

"Who's there?" I asked my voice sounding shaky. Hopefully the door wouldn't give that away as no one needed to see me cry.  
"It's Danny" I heard Danny say and new he wouldn't go away. I did my best to control myself before letting him into my room.  
"Doug are you ok?" He asked sounding concerned. I nodded my head and hoped he would believe me. I hated lying to Danny or any of the guys but they didn't need to know this.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I looked down and nodded my head again. This time I knew he wouldn't believe me but then again I never could lie to him it was the hardest thing ever as he was easy to talk to but unlike Tom he wasn't that good at giving advice.

"Dougie what's up your never this depressed and don't tell me it's nothing because I wont believe you" He told me and I felt tears threaten to fall.

"She told me she never wants to see me again" I told him as I tried to wipe away the tears that were now falling. I gave up and let them fall as I sat on my bed next to Danny.

"Oh she probably didn't mean it and shell be back to see you tomorrow" He told me but I couldn't believe him she sound so serious and hurt when she told me that I knew she was telling the truth.

I sat and talked to Danny for a while before he left. I walked back up to my room and lay down on my bed looking up at the roof.

"I can't not see her I need her" I whispered to myself. I looked around my room thinking about a way to get out of here but not coming up with anything as I knew my mum would go mad if I was to trash my room. I continued thinking when I heard my mum shouting me. I climbed out of my bed and walked down the stairs to find my dinner ready. I sat down at the table and ate my dinner in silence.

"Any plans for tomorrow Doug?" Jazz asked from her seat next to me. I shook my head and continued eating in silence not wanting to speak all I really wanted to do was go to sleep and pretend that this was a nightmare and I was going to wake up and everything was going to be ok. I finished eating and took my plate into the kitchen and placed it in the dishwasher before going back into my room. I walked over to my CD player and put on Blink 182 I'm Lost without you as it seemed to fit this situation. I walked back over to my window and looked out seeing Pete and some of his friends playing tag. He looked up at me and waved. I waved back and began to cry again as I really did miss Holly. I truly loved her as she has been the only person that has made me cry other than my dad but he doesn't really count as I don't class him as a person any more.

I woke up the next morning and looked outside at the rain and how it seemed to fit my mood. I got dressed and went down the stairs.

"Morning mum I'm going for a walk I'll be back later" I told her giving her a hug before heading outside into the rain. I followed the path and found myself on the bridge that was a couple of streets away from mine. I looked down at the water and watched the waves hitting the rocks. It made me wonder what it would be like to hit the water. I got my phone out my pocket and sent a text to Tom telling him I was sorry and I wanted him to look after my mum and sister and also tell the guys I'm sorry I had to leave like this but I wanted them to carry on with the band as it wouldn't be fair if I was to take away there dream. I climbed up onto the railing holding on to a lamppost to help me get my balance I looked down at the water the tears falling from my eyes as I cursed the world for making me do this. I heard someone shout my name and turned around to see both Harry and Danny running towards me. I closed my eyes and faced the water again preparing myself for what I was about to do next.


	8. Sorry

Hey guys soo sorry i havent wrote on here for ages but i was really busy with exams and then my grandad wasnt well and then when i did try to write i had writters bloke but i am back and i will have another chapter up tomorrow please dont stop reading this because you all make me smile with your comments about it i know you probably think im making up excuses but i promise i will be back

Thats all for now byebyeeeeee xox


	9. Chapter 8

hey all im back on :) Sorry i wasnt on for ges soo much has been going on.

Just a warning this chapter contains attempted suiced :S and sorry its abit short hope ya enjoy it anyway

* * *

Chapter 8

Holly's point of view

I sat on bed thinking about everything Dougie had said to me, why did he lie? He never text me or phoned me I would have answered them if he did, I thought he loved me I guess I was wrong. I heard a knock on my door and wiped the tears away before opening the door to see Tom standing there, what did he want??

"Holly I need to talk to you about Dougie…I know you don't want to talk about him but please listen to me" He told me and I nodded my head and let him into my room it was only fair to see what he had to say right?

"Okay so what do you want to say?" I asked curiously  
"He did text you and call you but it said that your number was no longer in use and that it couldn't connect your calls. It didn't stop him though he tried every morning when he woke up and ever night before and after concerts" he told me and I suddenly felt really guilty but why didn't I get them I never change my number, I picked up my phone and looked through my contacts and noticed someone had blocked Dougie's number.  
"I'm gonna kill him" I said out load  
"Who Dougie? Cause if so then he will do it himself if we don't find him fast" Tom told me and I grabbed my keys and dragged him out the house and into my car I know where he will be I just hope I get there on time.

We finally got as far as we could in the car and I ran leaving Tom behind I really want to get to Dougie before he does something stupid he has to know I'm sorry and that I never meant what I said, I need to explain that my dad blocked his number. I finally reached the bridge and seen Dougie getting ready to Jump  
"Dougie don't do it" I shouted and he turned around and looked at me before looking out at the water  
"I cant live without you Holly and you made it clear you never wanted to see me again so why shouldn't I?" he asked me and I felt my heart begin to shatter had I really done this to him?  
"Dougie what about the band? The fans? They all love you" I told him as I blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.  
"The guys can find a new bassist that wont be to hard and then they can carry on without me, and the fans yeah they'll be upset to start with but they will get used to the idea of me being gone" He told me as he looked at me  
"Dougie what about pete? Are you really going to break his little heart?" I asked letting the tears fall from my eyes  
"Holly I cant do I cant see him without seeing you and you told me you never want to see me again you broke my heart and this is the only way to get rid of the pain" He told me and I felt my knees go week  
"I guess your not the same guy I fell in love with because he would never have done something like this." I told him and ran off

* * *

should i continue writting yes? no?

Should Dougie Jump yes? no?

please comment and tell me what you think :)


	10. Chapter 9

Heres the next chapter, finally on study leave lol :P

* * *

Chapter 9

Dougie's Point OF View

I watched as Holly ran away then turned around and looked at the guys, this was for the best wasnt? I sighed and looked at the water before I had a chance to do anything my foot slipped and I fell, I closed my eyes as darkness took over I dont remeber hitting the water but I could hear Tom shouting at Danny and Harry to call an ambulance to come and help us. I dont remeber anything after that. I woke up in the hospital and could hear people but couldnt hear what they were saying,  
"Dougie, were cancelling the tour because you are in a coma dont worry the fans wont mind we wont say what happened just that you had an accedent and are in a coma" Tom told me and I wish I could tell him not to, the fans will be really disappointed.  
"Tom, whats going to happen to him?" I heard Holly say and it sounded like she was crying, i wish I could tell her not to cry. I felt someone take my hand in theres and i knew it was Holly as whenever i touched her it sent sparks through my body,  
"I wish I knew, Im sorry Holly but he will wake up soon he will miss you too much" Tom told her and laughed a little bit, why cant I tell them Im okay and they dont need to worry.  
"Hey Dougie, I hope you can hear me, im really sorry i did this too you i didnt mean it I was just really worried about you and I couldnt bare to watch you jump, Tom told me you fell I hope thats true I would hate to think that you would jump. I have to go now but I will be back tomorrow I might bring Pete he is desperate to see you, I love you" She told me and kissed my cheek before letting go of my hand, I wanted to tell her I loved her too and that i was sorry for putting her through this and it wasnt her fault it was mine but I guess i couldnt.

I heard someone come in my room i was guessing it was another day as i was sure i had gone to sleep when Holly left as i dont remember anything that happned after that.  
"Holly, Why isnt Dougie awake?" I heard pete ask  
"He's sleeping but he can hear you" She told him as she took my hand again,  
"Dougie, i want to be in a band like you when im older im going to play bass just like you" he told me in a hyper active voice. If only I could laugh at him, he always new how to smile.  
"Dougie dont cry" Holly told me as i felt something wet fall down my face, wow i was crying maybe i wasnt going to die after all, i tried to squeeze Holly's hand but i couldnt find the strength to do it, i felt so week so lifeless then everything went black and all i heard was the beeping of my heart rate machine, i wasnt going to die i wont let myslef

Holly's Point of view

I heard something beep beside me and looked over at Dougie's heart machine, he cant die i wont let him, the doctors came rushing in and told me and Pete that we had to leave, i picked him up and carried him outside the room,  
"Maybe we should go home and see mum" I told Pete and he nodded his head  
"Holly is Dougie going to die?" he asked me when we were on the bus  
"No he wont, he'll be back before you know it" i told him and silently prayed that i was right, I pulled pete onto my knee and gave him a hug it was the only thing i could do to stop myself form crying. We finally got to the house and i put Pete down and took my phone out my pocket and called Tom  
"Hey Tom," i said as i started to cry  
"Holly, whats wrong why are you crying?" Tom asked sounding worried  
"his heart stopped today, Tom i cant lose him what if he dies?" I asked starting to panic  
"Holly he wont die okay he loves you too much to leave you on your own" He told me  
"How are the fans taking it?" I asked as I knew they were doing alot of interviews to tell the fans what had happened  
"Okay they keep sending us tweets saying there praying for him and he'll get better soon" he told me and i felt myself smile weekly they really did have some of the best fans ever  
"Tom ive got to go i'll talk to you again tomorrow bye" i told him  
"Bye Holly" he replied and I hung up, i lay on my bed and thought about the memories of me and Dougie, Tom's right Dougie will be okay he is a strong person.I wiped away my tears and headed down the stairs, i picked up the house phone and called the hospital i had to see how he was now  
"Hi Im calling to find out how Dougie Poynter is doing?" I said to the receptionist  
"He is breathing again we are just waiting for him to wake up"  
"Thankyou" i said before hanging up, yes he was alive again now all i had to do was wake him up and then he might be able to forgive me, i miss him sooo much

* * *

its abit short sorry  
Hope ya enjoy it please comment it and wish my luck on my exams? lol


End file.
